Alexis Elgin Blade
Alexis Elgin Blade was born April 25th, 1984 in Texas. Known for his psychotic behaviour, mindgames and violence he made his career in WWE Damage by becoming World Heavyweight Champion, ECW Champion, King Of the Deathmatch, King of the Cage, Intercontinental Champion, Tag Team Champion and Legends Champion. He was also nominated in the WWE's Hall of Fame, Was superstar of the Year in 2008, a 5 Time Slammy Award Winner. He was the first man to Retain the Deathmatch Championship four times before being beaten, He has destroyed Both Undertaker and Kane, has ended careers of other wrestlers and has had some of the memorable hardcore matches in WWE. Also rumored to be quite the ladies man he has dated Divas and Vixens like Lita, Candice Michelle, Brooke Adams, Velvet Sky, Shelly Martinez, Traci Brooks and Ashley Massaro LIFE BEFORE WRESTLINGCategory:Wrestlers Alex Blade (Originally named Alexis) was born on a very hot day in April at around 10:00 in the Morning. While Blade's mother was in labor, Alex's father had skipped town after promising Blade's mother (Marie) she would be there. Despite leaving Alex and his mother, The two would survive much in part to the Cornerstone Church and Marie's Father. Alex was the nice, easy going boy until some boys from the Church started to pick on him and because of his short temper he eventually went and fought all four of them. Marie and the Church were distraught as Alex started to develop a chip on his shoulder and didn't care about Church, God or anybody else, at Age 10 he had developed a "skill" of using people to get what he wanted. It worked for a while but eventually his Mother sent him to live with his Grandpa. Alex's Grandpa (Leo) was a tough old bastard and quickly broke Alex's attitude by being a real hardass on him, But Leo did understand that Alex needed to harness all that pent up energy, and so his grandpa enrolled him in Tae Kwon do, by age 16 Alex was still living in his Grandpa's place and was enjoying it. His Mother, (who ended up moving to Canada) had gotten married to a man named Frank and had another little girl named Kelly. Alex's Attitude changed over the 6 years as he got his third degree black belt in tae kwon do; he also became a multiple Kick Boxing Champion and a proficient Boxer. Despite being a good looking Teen and having girls swoon over him in High school, he cared more about his Martial Arts and studying then he did partying, He quickly became an outcast at high school which was fine by him. At age 18, his grandpa was deathly ill, while Leo was on his Deathbed Alex saw his mother and met his new father and baby sister at the hospital where they hit it off rather well. After the death, Alex was offered to come back to Canada with them. He gladly accepted and flew down to Calgary with his new Family. STARTING IN WRESTLING After arriving in Calgary, Alex and Frank tried to bond and get to know each other, Frank was into hunting and fishing while Alex was more into reading and studying for his College Exams. However the two started to bond when Alex came home and seen his dad watching stampede wrestling on TV. Alex quickly got interested in Stampede Wrestling and even went to a few shows. It was during the shows that Alex got introduced to the world of wrestling as there was an open invite to learn the basics of wrestling, After much persuasion by his dad and a few of his friends Alex signed up. He started to learn to take bumps properly and how to throw punches and kicks and learned the Clothesline which would be his Signature move for months. After weeks of learning Alex got his first introduction to the Wrestling ring where he was known as “The Calgary Kid”. His first match was against Bruce Hart, and the match didn’t last long as Bruce destroyed the Calgary Kid. After the match however was a different matter as Bret, Bruce and Stu Hart were impressed at Alex’s stamina in the ring and how much of a beating he could take. Bret and Bruce began to train Alex behind the scenes. In the ring he was still known as the Calgary Kid but often jobbed to everyone, he eventually won a match but WWE Damage was interested in him, Despite being a Raw Rookie he soon signed a WWE Contract and was off to WWE Damage. WWE DAMAGE (2005 - 2009) Debut, King of the Cage Champion lex Joined WWE Damage and despite being a Raw Rookie he quickly became one of the fastest young stars in the game today. At the young age of 23 Alex Blade defeated some of the biggest names which include Kevin Nash, Big Show, The Rock, Batista, Kennedy, Kane and many more. He started to show off both his Technical and Submission skills which he learned from Bret and Bruce but also showed that he can be vicious and use his intelligence to target different wrestlers and different styles. The young star was nearly undefeated for the entire TVW run and he also won the King of the Cage Championship in a few short months of being hired He remained undefeated right until TVW closed its door and it became WWE Damage. TheTop Smackdown Star His wrestling career in Damage really took off as he became one of the top wrestlers on Smackdown very soon. He suffered his first pin fall loss to Jeff Hardy but still remained one of the most technically sound and aggressive guys in the business, Alex got recognized in the Elimination Chamber were he barely won the World title from Kennedy. Kennedy ended up plunging Alex from on top of the cage all the way down to the Mat. Shortly after losing the match Alex Blade dropped the gimmick of the "easy going, nice guy" as people were disrespecting him and making fun of him in the Back. He found God again and was starting to act like a whole new person, he had stopped drinking, smoking and drugs which got a lot of heads turned and even more ridicule but it didn't stop his winning ways as he continued to destroy wrestlers with his aggressive style. Alex quickly started to manipulate, scare and play mind games with WWE Stars and Divas which got him the nickname "The Dark Angel". He didn't make excuses for his actions and never complained. This went on for months but soon the Smackdown Star was moved over ECW, A place where Alex would call home. Extreme Alex Blade After Joining ECW Alex's twisted behavior continued to grow and he became increasingly violent threatening not only other wrestlers, but also Divas and Referees. Proof was that Alex ended up round house kicking a wrestlers girlfriend right in the head during a match, Alex showed no remorse and Stephanie McMahon was happy to let him go crazy as ECW was about that. Alex eventually got a chance at the ECW Championship where he failed to win it at the Royal Rumble but the next night on ECW he won the Championship, The Former Champion got a rematch in 3 stages of hell but couldn't capitalize on it as Alex beat the former Champion. Alex continued to go on hot streaks as he was leading up to Wrestlemania in a fatal four way ladder TLC match where Alex got powerbombed off the ladder through threw tables, smashed in the head with Chairs and stapled in the back. Alex may of lost the match but he won the war. Extreme Alex Blade After Joining ECW Alex's twisted behavior continued to grow and he became increasingly violent threatening not only other wrestlers, but also Divas and Referees. Proof was that Alex ended up round house kicking a wrestlers girlfriend right in the head during a match, Alex showed no remorse and Stephanie McMahon was happy to let him go crazy as ECW was about that. Alex eventually got a chance at the ECW Championship where he failed to win it at the Royal Rumble but the next night on ECW he won the Championship, The Former Champion got a rematch in 3 stages of hell but couldn't capitalize on it as Alex beat the former Champion. Alex continued to go on hot streaks as he was leading up to Wrestlemania in a fatal four way ladder TLC match where Alex got powerbombed off the ladder through threw tables, smashed in the head with Chairs and stapled in the back. Alex may of lost the match but he won the war.